


Ride

by shinbaku



Series: Seven’s Smutshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinbaku/pseuds/shinbaku
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are stressed from their end of the year exams, and what more than to relieve some of that stress by having your sexy wing spiker boyfriend ride you?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Seven’s Smutshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	Ride

In the comfort of Iwaizumi’s dorm, Iwaizumi sat on his boyfriend’s lap while the other laid with his back propped up against Iwaizumi’s headboard. His knees were closed around Oikawa’s hips and he was leaning over the other, his lips pressing firmly against his brunet boyfriend’s. He had already licked along the seam of Oikawa’s lips and licked into Oikawa’s mouth when the taller male allowed him access.

Slowly Iwaizumi started to shift his hips over Oikawa’s, mentally smirking at the feeling of Oikawa’s stiffening boner poking his thigh. He shivers at the guttural noise that Oikawa lets out, and breaks their make out with a lewd string of saliva that Oikawa immediately breaks by swiping his thumb over Iwaizumi’s bottom lip slowly.

The raven has to hold his breath in order to not instinctively suck the thumb into his mouth and treat it as if it were Oikawa’s dick.

There’s a stupid smirk on Oikawa’s face, one that says he knows what Iwaizumi’s thinking and what he wants. Scowling at his boyfriend Iwaizumi grinds down harder on Oikawa and moves forward to press his lips to Oikawa’s jaw and neck.

When he bites down on Oikawa’s neck he gets two hands sliding up from his hips, one goes to his throat and the other seems to subconsciously glide up and down the expanse of Iwaizumi’s body. Oikawa manhandles Iwazumi and pushes him back with the hand that’s around his throat, and raises an eyebrow.

“Iwa-chan, are you trying to rile me up?”

Iwaizumi can’t help the pathetic gasp that left his mouth, the last little bit of confidence that he had going into this to make Oikawa tremble was gone and all that was in its place was sheer compulsion as the tone shook him to his core.

Oikawa was a one of a kind man. He liked to be in control both on and off the court, much like Iwaizumi himself, but he also knew all of Iwaizumi’s weaknesses. He was the only one who could make Iwaizumi fall into such a submissive state of mind, and holy fuck did he do it so well too.

When they first started dating their first year they hadn’t imagined having sex as early as they did in their relationship. It was about as awkward as you would expect it to be from two fifteen, almost sixteen, year olds with almost little to no experience. But it was okay because they learned together.

Together they learned that Iwaizumi was all fight up until Oikawa had snapped and put him in his place with a warning hand around his neck, they had both been shocked by the loudness of the moan the shorter boy had let out. Together they learned that Oikawa liked pulling those noises out from Iwaizumi’s foul mouth, all the moans and grunts and groans and whimpers and curses.

Together they learned that Iwaizumi liked to be manhandled and taken roughly, and they learned that Oikawa liked manhandling him and taking him roughly. They learned that out of the two Iwaizumi gave the best head and that Oikawa was the best with his hands; they were always tugging Iwaizumi’s hair, groping his chest and rubbing his nipples, pumping his dick, or gripping at his hips or thighs.

And they learned that Iwaizumi was most sensitive on his thighs, which was a great mental reminder to the brunet in this moment.

“Aw, Iwa-chan~ Aren’t you going to answer me? You wouldn’t want to leave your boyfriend hanging without an answer, would you? You know exactly what that means, right?” Oikawa purrs, enjoying the way Iwaizumi’s green eyes widened and darked at the unsaid word. Punishment.

Iwaizumi whimpered, the ability to speak leaving him as his mouth went dry. Finally he finds the strength to straighten up on Oikawa’s lap and push into his hand, his own hands coming up to curl around the taller’s wrist.

“Fuck me, Toru. Please.” He forces himself to say, shifting his hips back and forth over his boyfriend’s bulge. “I want you so bad, Toru, please don’t leave me hanging.” He whimpers.

Oikawa hummed in thought, his brown eyes running over Iwaizumi’s form. Both of them were still very much clothed in their volleyball club shirts and their track pants which did nothing to hide either of their erections.

Then he leans in and presses his lips to the other’s, unable to resist kissing his boyfriend’s kiss and bite swollen lips. Then in a low voice he spoke, and Iwaizumi’s heart stopped in his chest, the words, “Ride me.”

“Toru ―”

“Hajime.” Oikawa chirps back in a playful tone that has Iwaizumi subconsciously rutting against Oikawa, and they both moan at the sudden friction. Oikawa slides his opposite hand down to the front of Iwaizumi’s track pants, palming him and feeling the length of his boyfriend. “Strip for me, Iwa-chan.”

He’s shaking as he listens to Oikawa, waiting for the other to move his hand from his throat before sliding his shirt off his body. He moves off Oikawa long enough to slide his track pants and black boxer briefs off his bottom half along with his socks.

Iwaizumi whines in his throat when he sees that Oikawa’s also stripped down in the same amount of time he had, and he hadn’t been prepared for that or the way that Oikawa tugs him back on the bed with his hands running up Iwaizumi’s bare sides.

He sat back on Oikawa’s lap and he hesitantly moved in to press his lips to Oikawa’s softly before speaking in a shaky voice. “I’m going to grab the lube.” He mentions before leaning over Oikawa completely to open the side drawer and push past all the more miscellaneous items to grab a small travel sized tube of lube.

Before he could get his lips back on his boyfriend’s, since he liked the brunet’s kisses, Oikawa stopped him with a sharp slap to his ass that had him gasping loud.

“How about you finger yourself and . . . you ride me after I’ve decided you’re all stretched out? How does that sound, bunny?” Oikawa adds the nickname purely just to make his boyfriend blush, which he succeeded in doing. Iwaizumi groans, raising on his knees and opening the lube to dribble some on his fingers.

He reaches back and Oikawa helps, gripping and pulling at Iwaizumi’s ass to help him for easier access. Hajime rubs almost sensually at his entrance before pushing in, and gasping inaudibly at the intrusion. He gave himself a second to adjust to it before adding a second finger. The stretch burned a bit, but it wasn’t too terribly bad for Hajime to handle.

He groaned when he thrusted his fingers inside of himself, trying hard not to grind down on them. And Oikawa watched him, watched him finger himself and found pleasure from it. Then, like the little shit Oikawa was, he kept his grip on one of Iwaizumi’s cheeks and dipped his fingers between the two to feel around for his entrance as well.

“Wh —”

Oikawa rubbed the outside of his entrance softly, tsking. “Shut up, Iwa-chan.” He said roughly and Iwaizumi whimpered, letting Oikawa feel him up in such an intimate way. “Didn’t you say you wanted me to fuck you? Let me touch you first, then we’ll get to that part.” He explains and prods at Iwaizumi’s entrance where his fingers were.

Iwaizumi immediately responded to that by bucking back against Oikawa’s finger and on his own, his fingers slipping deeper and ghosting over his own prostate. He moaned loud at the stimulation and his head fell back, trying to find that same spot inside of him. “Toru…” He sobs finally, looking at his boyfriend underneath him with a lustful look.

Oikawa’s still smiling. It’s soft this time, a lot less evil, like his stroking against Iwaizumi’s entrance. “Okay.” He finally gives in, moving his fingers away from Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi almost screams out in happiness. Oikawa moved his hands to Iwaizumi’s hips and helped the raven lift them. “Take your fingers out, Iwa-chan, I’ll take care of you now.” He coos and Iwaizumi lifts himself up onto his knees, scooting back with his fingers still inside of himself.

His cheeks burn as a slick sound comes from his entrance as he pulls his fingers away, and instead wipes them on the bed sheet. He knew he’d have to clean it later because Oikawa sure as hell wouldn’t. His train of thought was cut off by Oikawa reaching for the lube as well and pouring some on his hand.

He watches as Oikawa then strokes himself with his wetted hand, and Iwaizumi lets out a breath. “Oikawa — Toru. I wanna ride you, right now.” He finds himself saying without planning to since he knew it would go to the brunet’s big head. But he watched intently as Oikawa’s cock twitched, and knew then that Oikawa wanted this as much as he did.

Oikawa seems to get the memo to drop his hand, and did so. Iwaizumi takes that moment as a chance to mount Oikawa, and before he could guide Oikawa to his entrance. Oikawa was doing it for him, and —

_Oh._

Oh, _shit._

Hajime moans gutturally from deep within his chest, his jaw falling open and his mind short circuiting. The head of Oikawa’s dick has prodded against and then pushed back against the other’s entrance. Iwaizumi felt so fucking full as Oikawa helped him get seated on his lap.

Finally, he lets out a high pitched noise. He was biting his lip to the point of nearly drawing blood, and he let out another pathetic noise. The hand Oikawa used to guide himself disappeared as Oikawa’s dick disappeared inside of Iwaizumi, and then the brunet wrapped that same hand around the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock.

Iwaizumi groans loudly, the warm hand wrapped around him and the thickness of Oikawa inside of him almost too much to handle. But still, he gritted his teeth and anchored himself, raising himself up and down on his knees.

Essentially he both bounced on Oikawa’s lap and jerked himself off in Oikawa’s still hand. With every rise, he came up Oikawa’s dick and pushed himself further into the brunet’s hand. With every fall, he took all of what Oikawa had to give him via length and pulled away from that hand.

“Toru!” He gasps, his hands moving from the tops of his own thighs to Oikawa’s chest below him. He ground down on Oikawa’s lap with him still stuffed inside, and panted hard when Oikawa twisted his hand around Iwaizumi’s head. That caused the low thrum of adrenaline to peak and make his heart slam hard against his chest, and Iwaizumi almost came then and there.

But he took a few calming breaths, supporting his upper body with his hands on Oikawa’s chest. He will outlive Oikawa and make the setter cum inside of him before he does. He was determined to make sure he lasts longer than Oikawa if it was the last thing he did. He stays down for a moment, his stubbornness and competitiveness shining through as he begins to easily bounce roughly on Oikawa’s lap.

He’s getting closer but he will win this. And by the small grunts his boyfriend is letting out, and the way he’s starting to meet Iwaizumi’s bounces, he knows he’s just as close. He has an idea, and he follows through with it, sitting prettily on Oikawa’s lap and grinding his hips back and forth just enough to make Oikawa groan deep in his chest.

“Fuck, Oik — Toru! Hngh, hah, haaah. Need you, baby, I’m gonna . . . I’m so close. Mmnh. I love riding you, you’re so big and — fuck, I don’t know how I can fit you.” Hajime purposely exaggerates his moans, knowing that Oikawa loved hearing how loud he was. He rubs a hand over his abdomen, pushing down around the area and genuinely moaning at the stimulation. “I-I can feel you . . . I can feel how deep you are. A-Are you close, Toru?”

“Of course I am, Iwa-chan. Can’t you feel how hard I am for you?” Oikawa bucks his hips up into Hajime and his nails dig into Oikawa’s chest. That shouldn’t have shot sparks up his spine like it did. He bites down hard on his bottom lip, his face flushing more and the red being able to be seen through his tanned skin.

The knot in his gut is winding tighter than before. It’s making his legs quiver and his breathing is getting heavier. But he’s going to power through it, ignoring his need to release as well as the hand still indirectly jerking him off. He focuses on bouncing evenly, peering down at Oikawa’s own flushed face and lustful brown eyes, and he can see his boyfriend teetering on the edge of climax.

To fuck with him, he slams down on Oikawa’s lap. That earns him a loud moan and a tight squeeze around the head of his cock, and Hajime whimpers, feeling his boyfriend’s cum paint the inside of his walls. Slowly, he begins bouncing more, his thighs straining but he doesn’t really notice as Oikawa’s hand actually begins to move up and down, spreading his pre-cum along his cock.

“T-Toru—!”

Just like that, Hajime tilted his head back and came with a groan of his setter’s name. Toru kept moving his hand in a lazy fashion, milking him of all his orgasm and making him bristle when he finally came back to himself in the present.

“You came so much, Iwa-chan~”

“Shut up!” He fumes, not making a point to off Oikawa’s lap. “I can’t lift myself up, help me out instead of being the world’s greatest asshole.”

Oikawa giggles. “I think you’re the owner of that title, Hajime. Your ass feels great.” He thrusts his hips up into Iwaizumi, making him groan. “But seriously, here, Iwa-chan . . .”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some feedback :D


End file.
